1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sandwich panels and more particularly to an insulating, reinforced building panel particularly adapted for modular construction.
Insulating sandwich type building panels are well known and are widely used in the construction of enclosures for various purposes particularly where the moisture content and temperature of an enclosure is to be maintained at a predetermined value.
Generally the sandwich panels are of standard dimensions, the same as plywood and the like, comprising skins or face panels, relatively thin when compared with their other dimensions, forming face sheets which are separated and adhered to a core member formed from heat and cold insulating material such as foamed plastic, or the like.
These insulating panels many times contain a peripheral frame for adding rigidity to the panel and forming a means for joining one panel to another in edge-to-edge fashion.
Since the face sheets and the core member of non-reinforced sandwich panels are subject to failure when a lateral force is centrally applied to one of its sides or edges, it is necessary, for most building structures, that such panels be strengthened by bracing or stiffening members to form a panel which may be used in modular construction.
This invention provides such a stiffening of sandwich panels to increase their rigidity, efficiency and utility as structural members for construction purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,336 is an example of frame edge members of a sandwich panel having a plastic or foam core with the panel being covered by opposing thin sheets.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,378 which discloses thin skins or face panels which enclose insulating material and features longitudinal and transverse stiffening members embedded within the core 1/4 of the panel width dimension from its respective longitudinal sides and its respective ends.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patents by forming a sandwich panel which features a core member interposed between face sheets or skins and adhered thereto by suitable bonding including a pair of longitudinally extending panel stiffening members longitudinally separating the core portion into three sections extending between the skin surfaces and bonded to the respective adjacent edges of the core sections.
Such a panel being preferably rectangular in configuration and having a length at least twice its width provided at its respective end portions with a recess formed by the skins or face panels projecting beyond the respective end limit of the panel core a distance sufficient to receive dimension lumber therein for joining a plurality of such panels in end edge to end edge relation.
Additionally, for use as wall forming panels, the insulating core is provided with preformed raceways or channels for receiving plumbing or electrical wires.